Valarda
"Anything you can imagine can happen in this city. I live here since I was a kid and it stll manages to surprise me." ''-Balthas Edwin, owner of the Blue Dragon's Inn'' The City of Valarda is the capital of Breniel , and its largest and more densely populated city. Districts Valarda is divided between seven districts Arcane District The best place to be if you're a Sorcerer. Magic Shops abound, selling wands, potions, amulets and even some dark magic supplies. * The Royal Library: The largest one in the kingdom. It also holds the second largest collection of arcane knowledge (only behind the Arcane Academy of Alduinia), and the King's personal book stash. Temple District The spiritual center of Valarda. Temples and monasteries of all religions can be found here. * Temple of All Gods: A massive ecumenic temple that combines altars to Erion, the Twelve, Zantru Zawx and the Ancient Spirits. * The Dodecagonal Monastery: The High Cleric and his ministers live, pray and study in the marble halls of this twelve-sided structure. Leisure District Full of taverns, brothels and pubs, this is the place where the Valari people spend most of their free time. Steel District The air on streets of this district is hot with the many forges crafting weapons, armor and tools. Lots of Dwarves live here, selling their renowned merchandise. * The City Guard's Barracks: The headquarters of the City Guard, it's complete with dorms, armory and training zones. Center District The vibrant central region of Valarda. Most of the official buildings are here, including the largest one: the Valaran Castle. * Blackwood'' Castle:'' The seat of power in Breniel, it was built by Doraen Dwarves using material imported from all across Astorien and even Yunai. With an immense number of rooms, halls and palaces and a throne made of the purest Dwarven gold, it's a place dignate of a king. * The Blue Dragon's Inn:' '''The most popular inn in the city. Its ambience is friendly, and its food and beverages are extremely well regarded. At the stage, the most talented Bards and Minstrels of Breniel entretain the patrons. Its right wall holds memorabilia telling the story of Valarda. Gilded District The home of the Valari elite. Dukes, nobles and the burgeoise inhabit beautiful houses and walk across the luxurious gardens. Dust District If the Gilded District is the home of the rich, this district is the home of the lowest class. Full with crime and poverty, this place smells like manure. * ''The Spider's Lair: The headquarters of the Phase Spiders, a thieves guild commanded by Dureth, the Arcane Thief. It's hidden somewhere in the sewers. History Age of Light and Dark After the Dragon Brydas The Black was slain by Brendan Valaran and the Draconic race was expelled from the territory, the city was built with the help of the Dwarves of Doraen and the Halflings of Merrypond to be the capital of the new kingdom of Breniel. Age of Heroes The city has seen a major battle that changed the history of Breniel. In year 387 AP. After Deminor tries to use the Luxia Comet's mystical energy to take over Breniel , Illyaas, Glarin, Dureth and the Brenielian Army fought her in a battle that devastated the city center and part of Valaran Castle. They were sucessful in defeating her, thanks to the Orb of Valaran and the Griffin Sword. See Also * Port Talor * Alduinia * Palas Trostani Category:Cities